dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:KidVegeta/Official Dragon Ball Fanon 2015 Awards
So after the success of the 2014 awards ceremony, we have decided to continue it again this year. The main difference will be that pages given awards this year will have to have been edited extensively this year, whereas last year any page at all could be nominated. This is truly a 2015 awards ceremony. The number of winners in each category will depend on the number of nominees, but I don't expect it to be more than 1''' or '''2 winners in each category, regardless. If any category doesn't get at least 5 nominees, that category won't give out awards. The winners will be announced on January 1, 2016. Nominate any page you want in the comments section below. Thank you! Rules #You may nominate any page, even if it is not your own. #You may not submit pages into multiple categories. #No nominating pages from other wikis. #Pages must have been edited significantly this year. No old pages from years past that have not been edited in 2015, please. Such nominations will be disqualified. #Have fun, and be bold with nominating! Judges *KidVegeta *Destructivedisk *Gozon Nominees 'Best Multi-chapter Stories' This award is for the best multi-chapter stories. Nominees may be in prose or script format. *Dragon Ball: Battle for Time *Dragonball Alternate Timeline *PTO saga Dragonball Z *Dragon Ball The Ultimate GOD *Mo'o 'Ala- The Mighty Primate King *The History of the Decline and Fall of the Planet Trade Organization *Original Sin *Dragon Ball X(Series) *Dragon Ball: Ultimate Saiyan Rebirth *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection of Cell (movie) *Dragon Ball Slayers: New Heroes Part 1 *Dragon Ball Z TV Special 2 (BH version) *Dragon Ball Super : Cell Strikes Back !!!!! 'Best One-shots' This award is for the best one-shot stories. *Bonetown Blues *Suicide Missionary *Monster *Before Creation Comes Destruction *The Man Who Blue Himself *Repetitive *All Good Children Go To Heaven *Obssesion With Tyranny 'Best Collaborations/Roleplays' This award is for the best collaborations and roleplays. Entries may be in prose, drama-format, dialogue lines, or anything of the sort! *Cool Runnings 'Most Original Stories' This award is for the most original story plots. An example of a previous winner in this category would be Be a Man. *Scourge *The Ballad of Dango *Life of Saltz *Dragon Ball Ultimate Tri *The Lost Twin Sister Of Kakarrot 'Best Characters' This award is given to the best-crafted characters on the wiki. Canon characters with fanon histories in your universe are allowed to be nominated as well! *Metal Man *Knight Man *General Orange *Slu *Gohan (Trinity) *Master Kai *Son Lea *NITE *Cell-X (DBOT) *Symbol Shizukesa *Kaioshin Orion *Canon (Gozon) *Valentine *Solar Clipse *Ado (MajinGogito) *Android Infinity (MajinGogito) *Basil (MajinGogito) *Brizzard (MajinGogito) *Frost (DBAS) *Goku (Nikon23) *Tharos' Saibamen (MajinGogito) *Toneri Tokugawa *Kakó *Kulfi *Kyle L. Galaxy. *Son Chinmi *Kyoza (PutYaGunsOn) *James Mitchell *King Philip Jenkins AKA Philly chees *Goken (The Legend of Goken) *Son Lea *Governor Octavius Phoenix (Kakó Force) *Mystic Trunks/ Future Buu Attack *Maizigo *Arctic *Master Saku *Mojido Magus 'Best Auxillary Pages' This category allows nominations for other types of pages (such as things like this or this). Basically any type of page not covered in above categories is eligible here. *Time Chasm Crystal Shard (TeamUnitedNerds) *Xektil *The Kakó Force *Farthest Ones *Karna Maximum *Arun Spark *Kareill (Zf6hellion) *Dragon Ball Z: The Gods Of Life *DBZ: RPG (A work in progress) *Dragonball Super: Tag n' Swag *Planet Ao (Mo'o 'Ala) *United Haole Nations (Mo'o 'Ala) *The Ancient Scriptures *Burst Big Bang Kamehameha *Exodus Dragon Balls (SSJJ) *Dancing Hypnotic Ray Gun *Dragon Ball UF Ultimate Dragon War: Demo Category:Blog posts Category:Dragon Ball Fanon Category:KidVegeta